James or Jett?
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Carlos and Logan are arguing about Kendall's boyfriend. Definitely Cargan but is there Kames or Kett? T-rating for mention of a lot of smut and funny competition between Cargan. Oneshot


This is for **Tall Blonde and Eyebrows**. I love her story, "Satisfaction" to death. I would MARRY it if it is possible because I love Kames/Kett now.

Sorry for any one waiting on my other story, "Waiting is not forever." I'm having writer block, as in Jett is blocking my mind lol. This is all your fault **Tall Blonde and Eyebrows** lol XDXD jkjk ;] . I will get back to it after this one-shot.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: I don't own btr. If I did Carlos and Logan would be dating and a special relationship is formed. Guess which other relationship I like ;] <strong>*hint read the story.

* * *

><p>"Hey Logie." Carlos taps his shoulder as they watch another episode of Power Ranger on the TV. "Kendall is running around the house again."<p>

"He probably has a date." Logan responds bored. "He's been going out for the last few days."

"Yay, but… Who do you think is his boyfriend?" Carlos whispers as he watches Kendall jumping to the bathroom putting on his socks.

Logan watches him too until he sees the door closes. "I don't know." He shrugs his shoulder. "I guess James."

"What!" Carlos exclaims. 'Why James?"

"Well James has been on dates for the last three days too and we know Kendall has a thing for him. Therefore James is Kendall's boyfriend."

"Stop being such a smartypants Logie, even though I think nerds are cute." Logan blushes. "But it can't be James because I saw Kendall miss ten messages and calls from Jett on his phone."

"So I ignore phone calls all the time."

"Wait. You ignored my calls and 'I heart you' messages?" Carlos pouts a depress frown.

"I mean I love your calls and hearts. They make me feel happy." Logan says nervously. Luckily, Carlos buys it. "Beside Kendall loves good looking people. And James is good looking. Ergo, Kendall loves James."

"Eh, James is okay." Carlos shrugs his shoulder this time.

"What do you mean? James is good looking. He workouts out a lot. Check his abs. They are rock hard and his arms are sexy. He must be training to bench press like a billion or something because his is body is a god's body."

"Oooook Logie. You are too obsessed with James." Carlos rolls has eyes.

"Why don't you think it is James then?" Logan asks shifting his body to face Carlos. Carlos shifts as well as they become completely engross in the debate.

"James is okay as in only okay. Jett is hot!" Carlos says with a dreamy face. "I mean Jett has that prize winning smile. I can just stare at him all day." Logan looks at him with disgust. "And his eyes are just sooooo deep. I will drown in his beautiful, shimmering eyes. And don't forget his skin. It is so perfect. I wish I have his beautiful skin."

Logan gets mad at Carlos drooling from his explanation. "So what you're saying is he's hot and I'm not?"

Carlos snaps out of his daze and grabs Logan's hand. "No no no! I love you Logie. You are perfect in every single way. You don't have to be the hottest because I love you." He pouts.

"But still, what you're saying is I am not hot." Logan retorts making Carlos nervous. Not knowing how to save himself with words, Carlos crashes his lips on Logan. Logan groans and tries to resist.

"What are you doing?" Both Logan and Carlos jump at hearing Kendall voice. "Are you talking about how hot James and Jett are? God you guys sound like girls." He shakes his head making both of them blush. "You guys need a life." Kendall finishes running to the bedroom.

"That was awkward." Logan states while Carlos nods his head. "I still think it is James."

'WHAT! Why?" Carlos screams.

"It's obvious, again. Kendall has sex with James every night for the last three nights."

"No! Kendall is doing Jett for the last three nights and I can prove it." Carlos gives a smug expression. "I hear Jett screaming Kendall's name through the wall. And the way it sounds I know it is Jett's cocky voice screaming and moaning 'Harder! _Harder! _OH FUCKING HARDER KENDALL'!"

"Shhhh Carlos." Logan says putting a finger to his lips. "Kendall will hear us. And beside you need to get your ears check because that is not Jett. It is James screaming."

"Humf." Carlos sounds. "Maybe all my ear biting and sucking made you deaf Logie."

"No." Logan blushes. "I mean it has to be James because James is a tenor. The voice is too high pitched for it to be Jett. And we know James always squeals like a little girl when he is in pain. And sex is painful sometime."

"Sorry, I'll try to be gentler tonight." Carlos rubs the back of his neck.

"Ummm, it's ok Carlos. I mean I like it rough." Logan shyly responds.

"You guys are freaks!" Kendall yells standing in front of them, disgusted. "I mean you talk about other hot guys and then about your sex life in public. God I'm going to go deaf listening to you two."

Logan and Carlos look down in embarrassment. "Hey I'm going to tell to my mom that I'm out tonight ok? I don't want to hear you guys talking about weird private things when I come back."

"Ok Kendall." They say in union watching Kendall leave the room.

"Ok fine Carlos since we can't decide who is better looking"

"That's you Logie!" Carlos yells hope that will make up for before. Logan rolls his eyes. "I mean and we still don't know who Kendall slept with… What can we use to decide?"

"Well, James is a nice guy. He has a great personality." Logan adds.

"Nope." Carlos replies. "James is too vain and self absorbed. Kendall wouldn't like a person who is that concern about his looks. I mean look at Jo. He dated her and she is ugly and has cooties."

"That doesn't make sense Carlos. You still think all girls have cooties. Beside, Jo is conceit. And so is Jett."

"Jett can be conceit because he soo damn..." Carlos stops himself from finishing the sentence knowing Logan will kill him for saying hot. "ambitious. I mean yea, Jett is ambitious. He strives for the big time and we know Kendall likes people who take risk and make their dreams come true."

"Nice save, Carlos." Logan says turning to the hall seeing if Kendall is coming. "Here, this is easiest way to find out. Let's just ask Kendall who he is dating."

"Ok Logie, that sounds good." Carlos adds. Both of them stare at the empty hallway waiting for the blond to walk through.

"Kendall!" They scream in union shocking the tall teen.

"What guys? I need to go right now." He says annoyed walking to the door.

"Kendall, you're dating James right?" Logan quickly asks.

"Yep." Kendall answers, scrunching his face as if he wasn't suppose to answer and quickly earning a "YES" from the nerd.

"Wait, I thought you're dating Jett." Carlos says pouting.

"Aaa, yep." Kendall says again confusing the two boys.

"Well who is it?" They shout jumping off the couch.

"First off you guys NEED TO GET A LIFE!" Kendall shouts back getting mad. "Go find something to do."

"Like what?" Carlos questions.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just do something. Or better yet, go do Logan! I'm gone." Kendal ends leaving both boy blushing as he slams the door. Logan sighs in defeat and walks to the room.

"I'm better looking than everyone. And I am hot and cocky. Did I mention HOT!" Logan sarcastically says putting his hands on his hips.

Carlos raises an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"I'm Jett, the hot one you want to have sex with. I'm trying to seduce my boyfriend." He continues in the same mocking tone.

Carlos smiles and shakes his head. "Jett maybe hot but I will only have sex with Logie Mitchell, the best, cutest and sexiest boyfriend in the world." He says causing Logan to smile. He then pulls Logan in the bedroom and locks the door behind them.

Out in the hallway the blond runs down the hall, late to his meeting. He stops reaching the door to apartment 4D out of breath.

"I love it when you pant." A teen says cocking his smile.

"Please, you're just flattering me to have sex with you." Kendall says breathing between words. "By the way, Carlos and Logan are on to us. Apparently they hear you moan and hear you shriek like a girl."

"I don't shriek like a girl." A brunette shrieks pointing his finger at Kendall. "Do they know?"

"I don't think so but to be safe, Jett we are doing it on your bed tonight."

"That's fine, my silk sheets are better than James' disgusting paper he passes for bed covers." Jett says arrogantly.

James groans. "Beside the point, do you think they will found out?"

"How can they find out? Logan is really loud in the sack screaming 'PAPI! Rip my page open.' What kind of weird fetish are they on?" Jett adds rolling his eyes.

"Back to topic. Let's get in your bedroom now Jett." Kendall commands.

"Woah wait Kendall. You want to do it now? Before dinner?" James questions hiding his smile.

Kendall smiles back. "I want to play with my toys now and fuck both my boyfriends later."

* * *

><p>Hmmm, I think it is a bit too OOC but lol I love it. Thanks <strong>Tall Blonde and Eyebrows<strong>, for showing me the greatness of KAMETT lol XDXD

Kendall + James + Jett = HOTTEST triangle ever! KAMETT


End file.
